1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrophotography used for developing electrostatic latent images formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For the purpose of improvement in low-temperature fixing ability, which is one of the major problems to be solved in electrophotography, there are proposed a toner comprising an amorphous resin binder having a low glass transition point, and a toner comprising a wax having a low melting point. However, the improvement in low-temperature fixing ability is limited with these toners, and the storage property of toner is likely to be deteriorated when a large amount of an amorphous resin having a low glass transition point or wax having a low melting point is added. Therefore, there has been studied a toner comprising a resin binder comprising a crystalline polyester having more excellent low-temperature fixing ability. However, while crystalline polyester has the excellent property described above, it has a defect when used alone that the storage property and the offset resistance are deteriorated, thereby to narrow the fixable temperature range.
In addition, in the case where the backbones of a crystalline polyester and an amorphous polyester are almost the same, as in the toner disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 62-39428, the dispersibility of the crystalline polyester is so high that a large amount of the crystalline polyester exposed on the surface of the toner causes deterioration of the storage property.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toner for electrophotography which has excellent low-temperature fixing ability and storage property, and which provides high-quality fixed images.